Hidden Lies
by Russetsky
Summary: Sequel to Untrusted. Six moons after Sootpaw's death, it seems as everything is back to normal, but things are about to change.


Warm sunlight shone through luscious tree branches, and into a crowded clearing. Cats went in and out of the clearing, like bees going to and from a hive.

A young tom walked into the clearing, his creamy yellow eyes scanned the cats scurrying around him. His mouth was full of freshly caught fish. The tom's short ginger and white fur that clung to his side made him look like a wet rat.

Padding over the tiny fresh-kill pile, he placed his catch on top of the pile.

_Apparently I was one of the first cats out hunting today,_ he concluded.

"Blueheart!"

Turning his head, Blueheart blinked in surprise.

"Cricketsong, what do you want?" he meowed defensively. The ginger spotted tom knew that her and her siblings meant trouble.

"Creekstorm wants two cats to go on a quick patrol to survey the GrassClan border," she meowed, before turning to look at him, softening her usually harsh green eyes.

"Uh..,"

"I understand if you don't want to, I've always been mean to you..." Cricketsong's voice trailed off and she looked towards the ground.

Shock courses through Blueheart's body. Was this the same cat that told him she would break his leg if he wouldn't stop being such a wimp?

"Blueheart?" Her voice flowed like a calm river.

Not only was she acting completely different, she genuinely seemed to mean what she said.

_I'm dreaming_, Blueheart concluded. _I'm having one horrid nightmare._

The young warrior closed his eyes hopping that StarClan would wake him from this terrible dream.

_Please be gone, please be gone._

Blueheart opened his yellow eyes back up.

"Are you okay,"

There she still was. This _couldn't_ be the same she-cat. Who would just have such a sudden personality change?

"Um, sure," responded Blueheart, though in his mind he was wondering why he said that.

''Don't tell me, Frostpelt, and Ivyfur are going to be hiding in a bush, and once I am unaware, they're going to jump out and laugh at me.''

He could see it perfectly in his mind. Standing in the middle of the shady forest, his ears as hot as the sun, as the three siblings laugh at him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Ouch!"

Blueheart jumped as tiny thorn sharp claws stabbed him in the side.

"Sorry," a soft tiny voice responded. A small kit sat down right next to Blueheart. The kit's orange and black fur was sticking all over his body, and under his fuzzy bicolored paws was a mossball. "I was playing with my siblings, and I didn't notice you when going for the leaf,"

"Waterkit. Throw the moss!" squealed another voice.

"Not fair, Forestkit always has the moss!" exclaimed a third kit.

"Keep it down or Spottedfur will lecture us again for disturbing Dappletail's kits again," pleaded Waterkit, "I don't want to have to spend the entire day in the nursery again,"

"Then pass the moss to me quietly, before Forestkit can get it. She always has it," complained Treekit again.

"She can't always have it, if Waterkit has it," reasoned Blueheart, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

A fourth kit stumbled out of the nursery. Her eyes were a kitten blue, and she struggled to move around.

"Gray!" A blue-gray queen glanced out of the nursery. Once she spotted her kit, the she-cat picked up her daughter and brought her back into the nursery.

"How come Gray, Spots, and Leopard don't have kit at the end of their name?" inquired Treekit.

"Their eyes haven't changed colour yet from the blue colour they were born with, so they haven't been give their official names yet," replied Blueheart.

His eyes gleamed with laughter as he noticed Forestkit, trying to be as sneaky as full grown warrior, as she went for the moss. The kit's placement of her paws would cause a plethora of noise in a crowded forest, but the lack of leaves in the clearing, and the fact her siblings didn't have as sharp ears as a older cat, gave her a huge advantage.

"I think your sister is trying to steal the moss," whispered Blueheart to Waterkit.

The five and a half moon old kit's eyes widened as his larger sister leaped on top of him. Her claws reached under him to snatch the moss and leap away.

"I got it!"

"No fair, I'm not as big as you are!"

Blueheart thought back to days when he would would play mossball with his brother, Nightkit. It was some of the most carefree days of his life, until he was three moons old, and Cricketkit, and her siblings were born. At first it was fine, but once they were old enough, they became the most irritating cats he had ever known. Except Sootkit. She had never been like her siblings, no matter how much her siblings bullied her, she always stayed as the quiet she-cat she was born as. Kind like her father.

Which reminded Blueheart of her mysterious death six moons ago. Sootpaw, one or two moons away from becoming a warrior, had shown up in the middle of the forest with a slash in her throat. Her lifeless mossy green eyes were staring in horror at something no one could figure out.

Almost exactly what Brownstar had looked like when he had been found.

Most of the Clan had been mortified, father and daughter had been murdered in the middle of the forest about a season apart. The Clan had been in complete disarray for about a moon, but after six moons of nothing happening, everyone was beginning to calm down.

Blueheart almost forgot about Cricketsong, until the brown tabby she-cat walked in front of him.

"Time to go on the patrol," she meowed.

_If this is a joke, Ivyfur and Frostpelt will never forget this._

The young tom sighed before heading out after the she-cat.

**Instead of having one point of view, like in Untrusted, this story will have more than just one. So, I'll be alternating between cats, and I'll be trying to not have consecutive chapters with the same point if view.**


End file.
